


Plague Gothic

by NewtWiggles



Series: Flight Gothic [10]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Flight gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles
Summary: Flight Gothic for the Plague Flight of Flight Rising





	Plague Gothic

-You act like the grotesque look of the landscape is what bothers you, not the way the earth beats beneath your ears when you sleep.

-The crunch of leaves under your feet follows you even after you’ve turned onto the stone path. At least you hope it’s leaves. It’s dark, and things are strange now.

-Do not run.

-The ones behind you are either faster than you, or they know where you’re going.

-To survive, you must fight, but sometimes people fight too hard. Those ones the mother doesn’t love, but they survive despite her. They survive  _to_  spite her. They’re not failures. You’re not a failure.

-Don’t bury the dead. The wyrmwound isn’t a land where you want to preserve things beneath it’s surface.

-When the rain turns red, it’s iron blown in from the sand of the Earthshaker’s desert. It’s safe to drink. When the rain turns green, it’s not iron. You shouldn’t drink it.

-Don’t take in the last surviving members of a clan. They will survive. You will not.

-Your neighbors have been silent for years, but every few nights you still see their fires on the horizon. It’s a warning, not a signal. Do not send letters. Do not send help.


End file.
